<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>They watched. They remembered. by ShinobMai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279851">They watched. They remembered.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinobMai/pseuds/ShinobMai'>ShinobMai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Mentioned Ezra Bridger, Mentioned Kanan Jarrus, Short, both for like a sec, but kinda. at the same time, mentions the mando and child, not how the force works but eh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:55:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinobMai/pseuds/ShinobMai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoda had a soft spot. Qui Gon has an opinion he isn't sure he's entitled to and Obi Wan holds tight to memories. </p><p>Or</p><p>The lineage has an abundance of feelings and they adore Ahsoka.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahsoka Tano &amp; Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Qui-Gon Jinn &amp; Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>They watched. They remembered.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Yoda</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoda was proud of what remained of his lineage in the living realm. However, he could admit to having a softer spot for one in particular. How could he not? He was there when she had been brought to the Temple. He had comforted her during her years in the creche. He had been there watching her grow up. He had been the one who had seen such greatness in her. Seen the potential of good and change she could bring to the galaxy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting out a sigh only he could hear, he continued to watch her from the Force. Watched as she declared that she could not train the child. Repeating words he had once said himself.  Watched as this Jedi Master- and Master she was- bare a part of her sorrow to this Mandalorian who could not even begin to understand the depth of her words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was he who had meddled and had her assigned to Skywalker. He who had believed that they would balance each other and had been proud- smug even- that he had been proven right. Right until it came crashing down. It was he that allowed and voted to expel her. A shame of a trial. He who knew a bright light had been lost to the Jedi Order as she walked out the Council’s doors. Later it would be just him who would be certain that she was  coming back. A child of the Temple no longer lost to them. A Padawan ready to return to her family. He had been looking forward to the looks of happiness that would adorn her Masters’ faces upon the revelation. The looks of hope that others would wear at the news of her return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>HIs face twisted in a bittersweet smile. Her sabers lit up the darkness as she made her way effortlessly through the Magistrate’s defences. They were no match for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had believed her dead after the fall of the Order. On a ship surrounded by some of the best the G.A.R had to offer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Her men</span>
  </em>
  <span>. No she could not have survived. Better that death then the one at the hands of her former Master. For if she lived. He would hunt her. That was something a padawan should never face. So he had made his peace with the pain of her loss and let her go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing her all those years later with Dume and Bridger had surprised him. Brought him joy but it also devastated him. She had been out there and from the looks of it she had spent it fighting-surviving. She was helping lead the next generation of Jedi, he couldn't have been prouder. He also couldn't have been more saddened. The target that would be on her would be huge and if she hasn’t faced Vader yet then she would. So he had lifted his hand in a final wave for he wasn’t certain which one would be gone next. Him or her, but he did know that it would be one of them. A selfish part of him hoped that if the Force had to take one of them, it would be he. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Force had answered his prayer. There she stood watching the ship fly away. Giving the child a chance to decide his own future. A soft look stole over his face. Yes, he held a soft spot for her, always had and it seems time will never change that.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Qui-Gon</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Qui-Gon wasn’t sure if he was entitled to an opinion on her but he had one anyways. He had met her only once in life itself and still remembered it clearly. He had been leaving the Council chambers after delivering his latest solo mission. It had been incredibly boring and a bit lonely since his padawan had elected to stay in Temple for extra training. Why he thought he needed it was beyond him but he tried not to question the motives of the young too often. It was that thought that occupied him as he almost stepped on a young togruta who seemed to have made camp outside of the doors. Big blue eyes peered up at him and before he could apologize for almost crushing her she spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Where is Master Plo?” Her voice was strong for one so young and it demanded an answer.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amused, he made to answer but the chamber doors opened interrupting him revealing one Master Plo. An excited squeal could be heard before a small ball of a toguta crashed into Plo’s legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Koh-to-yah, Little ‘Soka”, Plo let out an amused chuckle. Reaching down to pick up the girl. Once settled he turned towards him. “Qui-Gon, I would like you to meet Ahsoka Tano. Little ‘Soka this is Master Jinn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those big blue eyes turned towards him and seemed to study him intensely for a moment before it was replaced with a large toothy grin. “Koh-ta-ya, Master Jinn.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had never seen her after that again but he had listened with interest anytime Plo brought up his little Foundling and all of the mischief she caused. He has thought of even visiting the creche to see her once. Maybe even bringing his padawan along as well. It was never too soon to start looking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course he had mostly forgotten about her until she was right there again. The same eyes that held so much happiness as she laughed with her Masters. That teased his own padawan until he let down his stern facade and joined in with her in a silly game. The laughter that was always there as she watched her Masters’ trade quips with each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had found that he quite enjoyed her presence. He enjoyed how bright and curious she was. How fierce she was leading from the front on the battlefield. He loved how she brought stability to her Masters. He loved that she seemed to have an endless amount of compassion for those around her. He loved that she followed the Force much like he had done in life. But what he loved most about her was the love she showed for Obi Wan and Anakin. She had made the small family of two slightly larger and held them together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pang of sadness had always hit him when seeing the three of them together. He wished he could join them. That pang of sadness grew as he watched over her. He saw what the war had stolen from her and others. Saw the pain that threatened to consume her as she felt the death of her fellow Jedi go out like lights in the galaxy almost </span>
  <span>simultaneously</span>
  <span>. The pain she felt at the loss  of her men and all other clones. Saw the pain of the loss of her Masters. She believed herself alone and he could do nothing but watch.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watch as she rebuilt herself. Watch as she helped build the rebellion and fight. So much fighting. He watched her grow into a Master and help other Jedi as well. He watched as her world crumbled down around her like that Sith Temple as the last of her denial was ripped away at the voice of a man she had once loved. He watched as she once more picked up the pieces of herself and forged herself into something stronger. He watched as her light grew and shone in the galaxy, reaching even the darkest corners. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, perhaps he wasn't entitled to an opinion but that didn't stop him. So he settled in for the long haul. He had a feeling that she would accomplish even more impossible feats and he wanted to witness it. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Obi Wan</b>
</p><p>
  <span>If someone had asked what his favorite memory of Ahsoka was, Obi Wan could give them a whole list of them. He could tell them of their very first meeting on a planet of Christophis and her declaration that she was Anakin’s padawan and Anakin's immediate reaction that still amused him to this day. He could tell them of battles upon battles where she had refused to lead from the back of her men to protect her more as a Master had once suggested. Her voice rang with righteousness that a leader was always in front just like her Masters. He could say one of the many diplomatic missions she obviously did not want to be on yet had still given her all and proved successful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One who truly knew him would shake their heads and ask the question once more. They would receive the lesser seen smile that was only open for friends. He would tell them of watching her spar with Anakin. The triumphant smirk, so like her Master’s, she would wear when she landed a hit on him. He would tell of finding her with the men telling jokes and stories right alongside them. He’d say that she never forgot the names of any of the men and the joy it brought to the men that someone besides their brothers would remember them. He would talk of how she inspired him and so many others to be just a little more like her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This would always satisfy anyone who bothered to ask a second time for they would believe that it was the truth. And it was...from a certain point of view. Those are some of his favorite memories of her but they were not the ones he held close. The ones that over the long, dark, and lonely years he believed her dead that he clung too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clung to the sound of her laughter that would interrupt his and Anakin’s bickering. That would make the two Jedi trade equally mischievous glances before turning as one on her. He held onto her smile that would appear anytime he would break her out of her padawan classes anytime they were on leave. Saying she was needed for an important meeting or another but they both knew that he had just found a new dinner to try and it was their thing to do. It was the pout he still saw on her face that she would get anytime she had to be left behind. Her insistence that she should be at her Masters’ sides. It was the excitement and joy in her voice that one could hear across the hanger bay when she spotted either him or Anakin when they returned from a mission. It was the warmth of her hugs when she latched herself on you. It was the love she would send down their bond as he covered her with a blanket when she declared that she was just too tired to make it back to her Padawan dorms and decided the couch was just fine. It was the feeling of safety and home she would send him as he laid a light kiss on her forehead as she fell asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those remained his private and favorite memories. He thought none could top those and in a  way he was right. However, he realized that it could be added too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The joy he experienced upon learning that  she lived was unmatched. The pride that swelled in him at every impossible feat she accomplished knew no bounds. How impressed he was with how wise she had grown. The awe she inspired in him as her  Light grew with every year that threatened to blind one if they looked for too long at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He appeared before her in the cockpit of her ship. Her eyes opened slowly as she pulled back from her deep meditation and a small but genuine smile stole over her face.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Master. Would you like to join me?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe this was his favorite, he wondered as he made himself comfortable across from her. With their bond long gone she let herself open in the Force. Letting him feel her rare moments of true peace and the happiness she had that he was here. The love she still had for him unchanged over the years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, maybe this was it. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I focused on Yoda, Qui Gon and Obi Wan with this one since i write a lot of Anakin and Ahsoka. Im convinced had Qui Gon survived, him and Ahsoka would have gotten along like a house on fire.  I also believe that Yoda thinks like everyoneelse instead of the speech pattern he follows.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>